


Weird feely pre Wind Waker thing...

by AitanaTheFangirl



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AitanaTheFangirl/pseuds/AitanaTheFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's my interpretation of pre Wind Waker... idk...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird feely pre Wind Waker thing...

Link decided he wasn’t winning this fight. His tunic, once green like the Hylian fields, was stained with shapeless red splotches. His potions were gone, and the tip of the Master Sword touched the floor.  
He dropped his sword and lost all sense of balance, hitting the floor. Zelda watched his broken form fall and ran to his side. “No!”  
Ganondorf had also watched him fall and laughed, hard and cruel. Shadows crawled from their crevices to congregate in the room. The enemy of evil had fallen.   
Darkness almost gained a form as it filled the room like a noxious gas, except for a small light pocket where the wounded Hero lay in the arms of the princess, the glowing triforce symbols on their hands keeping the shadows at bay.   
“Link…” whispered Zelda, tears in her eyes. “Let me try… We could still have a chance,” she reached for the Master Sword.  
He weakly raised a hand to block hers. He shook his head. “No, Zelda… the legends say only the Hero can wield the Master Sword…” he muttered. “Our only chance is to come back later. I know I can’t order royalty, but you need to go. Take the Triforce piece of Wisdom and run. Hide your memories away if you need to, don’t let Ganondorf get it.”  
“I can’t leave you here… There must be another way,” she said.  
“I’m dying, princess… I’d only slow you down. With any luck, I’ll take the Triforce piece of Courage with me when I die. But just in case, you need to take Wisdom and go,” he said.   
“Just one more thing… before I go…” she raised his head and kissed him. it was brief, but it helped her prepare to leave. “I’ll see you again… in another life…” Then she gently lowered the bloody, battered form of her hope on the ground and fled into the darkness, taking most of the light with her.   
Left alone, Link’s own light faltered and dimmed. But he wasn’t finished: he knew that if Ganondorf was allowed to rule Hyrule, he’d destroy it.   
He knew he had no time to lose. “Great goddesses…” he muttered, almost deliriously, calling on the ones who had created Hyrule and its beacon, the Triforce. “Please… protect the princess… Don’t let Ganondorf take Hyrule... and…” a dull ache spread through his body. He took a few deep breaths until it faded. “I know it’s a little selfish of me to ask this, but…” more pain. He knew he was almost gone.   
In a voice barely over a whisper, he said, “...give me another chance… I almost had it… just let me try this… one… more…” he never finished.  
His light flared brightly for a moment, brighter than it was with Zelda there. Then it died completely.   
Its master slain, the sword began to glow. It launched itself into the air and, hilt first, flew out the window, looking like a comet. Just before water came flooding in through the windows.   
Back in his fortress, Ganondorf finished his preparations prior to taking Hyrule. Then he realized he couldn’t leave. The sword was his lock once again.  
Just as water completely flooded the realm. The Hero killed in battle, Ganondorf imprisoned once again, and Zelda gone.

Far away, not too long after, on the water’s surface, a tiny blonde girl led her band of pirates in scouring the Great Sea for treasure...


End file.
